


Jacuzzi Jets

by pornosophical



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has something he wants to get off his chest. So does Nico, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacuzzi Jets

**Author's Note:**

> this was whipped up from an unused scene out of Apostate Prophecy because it's going to be a long, desolate trek for the sequel, and I want to contribute more. picture it taking place in a post-canon, post-Solangelo, and post-Percabeth group demigod vacation. un-betaed

Nico was soaking in the hot tub near the boys' bungalow. He was leaning back in a corner, his arms draped over the side, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. The water around him was whipped up white and thick with foam from the hot tub's powerful jets. He was alone, no sign of anyone else (for what felt like the first time on the trip).

It was the perfect moment to strike.

“I thought you were out here with Percy,” said Jason. Nico jumped in the water and turned his head around to gape at Jason.

“Jason—“ He twisted as if to move, but then jerked back into his seat. Jason knew that sometimes Nico could be self-conscious, so he tried to keep his gaze slightly off center.

“This is good though I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Jason told him as earnestly as he could manage. He took a seat on the bench next to the raised hot tub, which meant he was sitting slightly lower than Nico.

“Uh…” Nico looked apprehensive, and his face was flushed with the heat of the water bubbling around him. Jason would try and make this quick, no telling when Percy would be back.

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing major—well, it’s nothing bad,” said Jason. “But it is important.”

“Jason,” Nico looked strange. Maybe he was worried Percy would come back soon. Whatever was brewing between them was delicate, and Jason didn’t want to damage it or delay it with his presence.

“I’ll be quick,” Jason said. He took a deep, fortifying breath. “I don’t know if he’s told you, but… I kissed Percy.”

“What?” Nico squawked, staring at Jason in shock.

“It was a few weeks after he and Annabeth broke it off,” Jason explained, glad to finally get this off his chest. “When we were on that quest to find Himeros. At one point we had to kind of make out to get his attention.”

“Wait, you made out with—Percy!” Nico gasped like saying Percy’s name was painful. Jason winced, he hadn’t wanted to hurt Nico like this, but he couldn’t let this come back to bit them later either.

“We never really talked about it, and it didn’t mean anything, but I just felt like I should tell you since you’re, you know.” He gestured vaguely. Nico’s recent flirtations with Percy were taking a turn for the serious and Jason would bet they’d be hooking up soon. “This is just to clear the air, and stuff. I want you guys to work out.”

“Well, consider the air cleared,” Nico told him with a suspiciously cheesy grin. He even offered him a thumbs up, which was wildly out of character. “So… see you later!”

Jason sighed. “I knew you’d be upset.”

“Jason, I’m not—wait, what do you mean, you knew I’d be upset?” Nico sounded indignant. He twisted as if to see Jason more clearly and then seemed to think better of it. He was so angry he wouldn’t even look Jason in the eye anymore.

“I didn’t want this to come out of left field or make you feel like I'm trying to be competition because I'm not. I'm happy and excited for you guys, I promise.” Jason reached out, and a put a hand on Nico’s shoulder. Nico was breathing hard like he was on the verge of tears and when Jason squeezed his shoulder he groaned. "Please, believe me, I’m really sorry.”

“It's fine. I believe you. Apology accepted,” Nico managed to squeeze out between gritted teeth. “Now would you mind giving me some space?”

Jason huffed to himself but supposed Nico had a right to be brusque with him. He turned and walked off, hoping that Nico would be less angry tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Jason was gone Nico’s scowl relaxed, and he groaned as if in relief. He plunged his hands back into the water and heaved as if pulling something up, using his whole body as a lever. A moment later Percy’s head bobbed up from the foam, a smug look on his face. Then he noticed Nico’s fuming expression.

“What?”

“I was trying to get you to stop!” exclaimed Nico.

“Oh. Oops.” Percy grinned ruefully. “I just thought you figured out I like having my hair pulled.”

“No, I was talking to Jason,” said Nico sharply, crafting a firm mental note about the hair pulling thing.

Percy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What?”

“Yeah, he wanted to tell me about the time you two made out.” Percy’s brow furrowed, and then he laughed.

“Wait, he counts that one kiss as making out?”

“One kiss?” asked Nico. Percy shrugged.

“Okay, maybe there was more than one, but it wasn’t like we sat there kissing for half an hour.” Percy’s eyes flicked downward. “So, uh… are we done here?”

“No!” Nico winced at how loud he’d been. He continued in a harsh whisper. “You get back down there and finish what you started.”

Percy saluted Nico with a smirk and then sank into the water, his arm extended up like a periscope. He made beeping noises too because he was a terrible dork with an awful sense of humor.

Nico loved him to pieces. 

After Percy’s arm had vanished Nico sighed and closed his eyes. A minute or so after that, he bit his lip trying to keep his whimpers from escaping his throat. He was so close…

The gravel of the path was crunching under someone’s shoes.

“I’m sorry, Nico, I just can’t leave things like that between us—“

“JASON!”


End file.
